


笼中花

by sherrylxy



Series: …Reloaded [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 2D3V, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mpreg, Spoilers for Bayonetta 2, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrylxy/pseuds/sherrylxy
Summary: 2D3V，含mpreg，魔帝搞哥注意！2D是被阎魔刀碎片带回人间的2D，3V是落到老蒙手里，折断了阎魔刀的3V。感谢万能的阎魔刀，让他们有机会相遇。约定的无情夜晚若迎来天明，新的朝阳是否又将来临？
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Mundus/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: …Reloaded [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395124
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 跟之前的几篇同一世界线的文有点关联，基础设定相通（崽和V酱都是哥生的）。其实这部分剧情本来打算放在Espero faras nenion里写，但感觉内容塞太多，有点乱，所以拿出来单独成篇。  
> 可能会有些猎天使魔女2的剧透。  
> 依旧是Sound Horizon歌词捏他，其实我这一系列都在用牢笼三部曲的梗（我究竟是多喜欢搞哥=Michele Malebranche……  
> non-con，hurt/comfort，mpreg，双性哥，MV和MobV注意，虽然老蒙没有直接登场，但魔帝搞哥成分严重，恶趣味满满，有哥怀了老蒙孩子的情节注意！  
> 本章含道具，药物（暗示），灌肠。之后可能还会有产卵，R18G的分娩过程，etc.

“他想从囚禁自己的狭小牢笼中  
逃脱出来吧……  
乃至极度偏执  
但是，很遗憾  
他一生未能如愿”

“为何如此断言？  
好问题  
因为我和他，身处同样的牢笼……”

——檻の中の花

街角的酒吧被几只剪刀死神占据，Dante把它们挨个弹成红魂后，在后厨里找到了半成品披萨材料——面坯看上去还挺新鲜，冰箱与炉灶运转正常，抹好酱料撒上奶酪后，恶魔猎人将难得的“自制”披萨塞进了烤箱。  
但愿老板不要在意他擅自借用酒吧的食材和厨房，如果对方还活着的话。  
自从Dante踏入魔界击杀混沌霸主Argosax，不知过了多久，或者说，在一片荒芜的魔界中，他早就丧失了时间的概念。结果某次久违的睡眠后他刚睁开眼，映入眼帘的却是熟悉的事务所的天花板，还附带了某个奇妙的“惊喜”。在他内心五味杂陈波澜起伏，还犹豫着的空档，几只不长眼的恶魔闯进了事务所张牙舞爪，而后想当然地被恶魔猎人砍成了沙子。  
直到这时，Dante才发现事务所周围街区的异样——一开始他以为又有什么阴谋家给魔界之门扯了个窟窿，放恶魔满大街跑，感叹自己的劳碌命。但在砍翻了一群群的小镰刀小布袋后，他居然没见到一丁点人类的鲜血或断肢残骸，更不要提活着的幸存者了。  
如果说恶魔趁着Dante被困魔界的几个月占领了这座城市，驱逐杀害了所有的市民，不留一丝痕迹，那这酒吧里食物齐全水电畅通，仿佛随时能接待客人的营业状态，又是怎么回事？  
没有暴力，没有血腥，Dante路过某座宅邸的庭院，割草机停在院子中央，两侧是一边高一边低修剪到一半的草皮，遮阳伞下的餐桌上还放着一杯正冒着热气的红茶——就好像突然之间，人类消失得无影无踪，而恶魔取代了他们的位置。  
他曾尝试过联系Trish和Lady，两位女猎人的电话无人接听，Morrison和Enzo的也无一例外。这倒是稀奇事，不是他自己欠费停机，而是对方不接。他没有Lucia的联系方式，想找她还得去Dumary岛……  
其实他也可以去五十英里外的城市碰碰运气，那里有个供恶魔猎人交流情报的据点，规模还不算小，如果此种异状没有蔓延到全世界，他总能找到一丝线索，或者联系上那几位朋友。  
但不是现在，他不能离开事务所。  
Dante一下一下地叩着料理台的面板，鉴于那个“意外惊喜”，他仍怀疑自己是在做梦，一个怪异的美梦加春梦。  
不是谁都能在醒来后发现身边躺着年轻了十几岁的哥哥，并且对方“穿着”十分有问题的情况下，还能保持镇定的。Dante盯着掌心，虽然伤口早已愈合，但幻痛仍像一根刺一样，时不时让那个雨夜的记忆闪回，而一个面容年轻的Vergil，更是和悬崖上决然跃下的身影重合。说是梦倒也算合理，毕竟过去的“幽灵”以不符合时间规律，但却符合Dante的记忆的样貌归来，难免让人心生怀疑。  
但若这只是个梦，为何皮肤的触感，滚烫的体温，又是如此的真实？  
Dante摇了摇头，打开烤箱取出成品。梦境也好，“奇迹”也罢，时空穿梭，因果颠覆，“神”的恶作剧——这些无论怎样都无所谓，比起胡思乱想，现在的他有更重要的事情。  
Vergil回来了。

他象征性地敲了敲开敞的卧室门，说了声“我进来了”，正伏在床上的人没有回应他。  
刚醒来那阵他们确实大打出手过，但身体和精神状态明显不对劲的Vergil自然不是正值全胜期的Dante的对手，Dante甚至怀疑对方根本没有认出自己，如同困兽一般的眼神让他的心脏揪紧。为了阻止被制服之后的自残行为，他不得不找出具有魔力抵抗的镣铐，铐住Vergil的双手。  
但是，Dante发誓在他出门之前Vergil绝对不是现在这个状态。  
把从无人的酒吧和超市里搜罗来的食物和水放在一边，Dante小心翼翼地靠近。过度剧烈的喘息声与心跳声在安静的室内不停回响，Vergil双目紧闭，裸露在空气中的皮肤被情欲染成粉红。不是Dante故意不给他穿衣服，光是把他从那件几乎和皮肤粘在一起，十几个绑带环环相扣的皮革束具里解放出来，就花了不少时间。之后Vergil又抓坏了两三件他好心提供的衬衫（都是价格不菲的名牌），Dante不得不像对待一只坏脾气的猫一样，放任他哥在他的床上全裸——好吧这事前后听上去确实不怎么健全。  
更不健全的是，他硬了。  
Dante告诫自己，现在重要的是搞清楚Vergil身上发生了什么，而不是像个变态一样对着他年轻哥哥被塞满的屁股吞口水——是谁，从哪里，搞来的肛塞和按摩棒？  
事务所大门没有被强行突破的痕迹，他也不觉得被他砍翻了一茬茬的恶魔敢光天化日之下闯进他的领地来送死。何况，他还真没听说过有什么恶魔的爱好是摆弄躺在别人床上的人……Dante的脸色沉了下来，深呼吸几下恢复冷静，意外轻柔地把手搭上Vergil的肩背。  
趴伏在床上的身体像触电一样，挣扎着躲避陌生的触碰。  
“Vergil，是我……”他不清楚安抚的话语能否传达进对方的耳朵，只能环住Vergil的腰，把人翻过来换成更舒服一点的仰躺的姿势，他不得不再一次正视兄长身上多出来的那个洞——现在正被按摩棒塞住，液体顺着大腿根流下，沾湿了床单。  
正当他思考要先解决哪个洞的问题时（听上去有点搞笑），忽然，腰侧传来一记猛击——Dante顺势捉住Vergil的膝窝，两双蓝色的眼睛对上。  
“放……手……”  
Vergil说得咬牙切齿，他的脸上泛着不自然的红，被汗水打湿的头发软软地贴在他的额前，显得格外狼狈。  
“别动，”Dante身体前倾卡进Vergil两腿之间，一只手按住对方的肩膀：“我只是想确认你有没有受伤……”  
“不需要……滚。”Vergil毫不领情，剧烈的挣扎让关节发出不自然的声响，他却置若罔闻，势要把压在身上的男人踢开。  
一阵乱战中，“咔嚓”一声，Vergil的手腕被他自己硬生生挣得脱臼，积攒下来的阴郁在Dante内心爆发。尽管他知道现在不是生气的时候，更不该对着这样的Vergil发火，但如果放着不管，这人绝对干得出为挣脱束缚而自残，再不顾危险擅自消失的行为。  
解开手铐，Dante扛起Vergil迈步走向浴室，按摩棒嗡嗡的声响吵得他心烦意乱。

所以这就是你在浴室里，踩着亲哥哥的头，把水管插进他屁股里任由他惨叫的原因？  
他自作自受。  
愤怒过后，Dante面对内心良知的诘问，苦笑着。  
如果能阻止他脑袋抽风的哥哥在自我毁灭顺便毁灭世界的道路上一路狂奔，让自己化身为恶鬼又如何？他早该想明白这一点，在魔界的悬崖边，在初次重逢的时候，或许他们就不会一次次错过。  
说得这么大义凛然，有本事别硬？  
好吧我就是下体思考了——Dante自暴自弃地想，每次遇到和Vergil相关的事，他做人的底线就一降再降，更扯淡的是，明明他没有这么做的意愿，却屡屡扮演起加害者的角色，搞什么啊。  
Vergil在水流进一半时就没了声响，夹住双腿咬紧牙关，任由Dante在他隆起的腹部按来按去，像个誓死不配合医生的肛肠科病患。本来只是清理后穴里不知什么人留下的精液，被他们硬生生搞成了性虐影片。  
Dante拉起Vergil让他背靠在自己身上，从后面搂着他，两个人紧挨着，挤在狭小的浴缸里。“放松，”紧贴在耳边的话语，却让怀里的身体抖得更厉害：“很快就好，Vergil，放松。”  
“不……”Vergil不停地摇头，略长的刘海已经完全被打散，软软地垂落遮住了双眼。  
“住手”，“滚”，“放开我”，无论Dante如何按揉已经被撑得浮现青色血管的肚皮，得到的回答总是重复的几个单词，他真是恨透了对方这该死的自尊心。  
“你到底怎么回事？”他已经不是第一次想通过询问当事人的方式，弄清楚Vergil身上究竟发生了什么，而结果却除了沉默只有沉默。  
真的就这么喜欢自讨苦吃？  
看着拼命忍耐，屏住呼吸弄得自己都快窒息了的Vergil，Dante叹了口气，抓起一旁的肛塞。  
把这个形状恐怖的塑胶制品从Vergil屁股里拔出来，算不上容易，Dante一度害怕搞坏他哥的肠子。现在倒好，之前的工夫统统白费，伴随着惊叫声，这玩意又回到了原本的位置。  
Vergil剧烈地喘息，痛苦的表情下隐藏着一丝轻松，Dante真的很想骂他犯贱。  
“你的爱好真奇怪，被灌满的感觉很爽吗？”  
Dante把手伸向前方的蜜裂，分开已经沾满黏液的阴唇，那个突兀出现的入口染上绯色，颤抖着一张一合地抽搐，像失禁一样不停地漏出更多温热的液体，昭示着这具身体已经兴奋到极点。  
“怎么，想让我把’这个’也塞回去？”  
震动的前端贴上鼓起的肚皮，一点点下移，无情地挺进大敞的入口。  
“还是说，你更想要后面’这个’？”  
听上去很变态，Dante也唾弃这样的自己，但他的下半身从一开始就已经抬头了，现在更是硬得发痛，隔着裤子抵在Vergil没几两肉的屁股上，跃跃欲试。  
“说话，你不出声我就当你想两个一起吃了。”  
震动中的按摩棒已经插进了一半，Dante解开裤子，勃起的肉棒弹出，龟头顶上被撑开的入口，寻找性爱玩具与肉穴间的缝隙。  
肠子被灌满，被堵住，前面再被玩具和性器一齐撑到极限，挤压整个腹腔的内脏，会是怎样的折磨，想象一下就能明白。而Vergil仅在进入的那一刻发出一声呜咽，除此以外仍旧一言不发，仿佛默许了这样的虐待施加于身。  
“你……”Dante一时失语，愤怒地抽出按摩棒丢弃在一边，揽起Vergil的腰顺着早就扩张好的甬道一捅到底。  
温热的肉穴紧紧裹住粗大的性器，Dante架起Vergil的双腿挺腰，尺寸可观的性器一路顶到内腔某个窄小的入口，抽插间涨大得好像怀孕的腹部传来阵阵肠鸣。Vergil仰面朝上，消瘦的身躯在健壮的男人体重的压迫下无比脆弱，打开的双腿被按着膝窝压在肩膀上，扭曲折叠，遭受着由内至外的挤压，剧烈的刺激让他眼睛后翻，彻底失神。  
如果说十多年前那段和他老哥短暂相处打炮的日子教会了Dante什么，大概就是，想让Vergil放下无聊的自尊接受好意，先把他操到晕头转向是最好的办法。  
鉴于当时两人各项指标相差无几，Dante成功的次数其实不多。

“呵……”  
正在’埋头苦干’的Dante被吓了一跳。本来已经被干到没了反应，任由他清理身体不再反抗的Vergil，突然发出了喘息和呜咽以外的声音，一边咳嗽一边狂笑。  
“Vergil……”一直觉得自己在奸尸的Dante抬起头，伸手拨开略长的刘海，惊讶地发现Vergil正盯着他，嘴角抿起。  
“不得不说，你还真是有进步，Mundus，总算模仿得有那么点像我那个蠢弟弟。”  
Dante如坠冰窖，Vergil没有管他，自顾自说了下去。  
“我该称赞你，终于放弃用你那群发情的手下做实验，决定亲自上场了？但是，这种把戏也该玩够了吧，你这变态阳痿，不耍花招，不披着别人的皮就勃起不能是不是？”  
他知道这是哪个时期的Vergil了。  
他感到恐惧。  
有什么一直以来的认知，正在被打破的恐惧。  
“想要有斯巴达血统的孩子——别做梦了，不如拿它的头盖骨送你做酒杯。”  
Dante颤抖着抱住虚弱地靠在墙边，强撑着出言威胁的Vergil，把人揉进怀里。  
住口，别再说了，别再笑了。  
Vergil被他突如其来的举动勒得呼吸困难，皱着眉开始扫视周遭，肩膀上温热的液体让他忍不住瑟缩了一下，刚从药物的控制中清醒过来的大脑正在飞速运转。  
他把手搭上熟悉而又陌生的男人的后背，用疑惑的声音呼唤道：  
“Dante?”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哥一开始把蛋当成老蒙的幻觉了，做一半才发现这个是真人，两个人所处的时空有点问题。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章节，有哥怀老蒙的崽以及流产杀婴情节注意！下一章大概会更过分（摩拳擦掌（？？？  
> 还有隔壁某位老爹来串场了。

追忆是甜美的果实，如水面摇曳的清浅月影  
即使向牢笼外伸手，也无法阻止指针的滑落  
知晓蛹终将化蝶，便拔去翅膀以免他逃脱

——檻の中の遊戯

街上的异状变得比前一天更加严重，Dante砍掉一群冲过来送死的’怪物’后，哪怕再怎么心不在焉，也察觉到他杀的绝不是普通的恶魔。说实话，什么品种的恶魔死后不掉魔力结晶的红魂，改成掉金光闪闪的光环了？至少他从没听说过。而且，那群在奇奇怪怪的部位长着人脸，全身亮得闪瞎钛合金狗眼，简直让人想打上“光癫痫警告”标签的东西，怎么看怎么像人类教堂里绘制的某种虚构生物。  
天使。  
究竟是恶魔基因突变进化的结果，还是物种入侵，Dante并不关心，也没兴趣深究它们的目的——尽管几个被他揍得满地掉金环的大家伙一个劲地冲他嘀嘀咕咕些意味不明的话，但可惜语言不通，也没人翻译，明明魔界不少恶魔都操着一口流利的英语，有的还带口音呢。  
Dante踩着和他身高一样宽的金色阔剑，对着镶嵌在剑上的人脸问道：“一个问题，如果你能听懂我说话——有没有见过一个和我长得一样，但稍微年轻点的男人？”Dante脚下施力，怪物的剑身陷入地面：“是的话点头，告诉我他去了哪里，就饶你一命。”  
巨剑发出难以名状的嚎叫，另一边的无头身躯出拳砸向Dante，企图从他脚下把自己的武器和头颅抽出。  
恶魔猎人啧了一声，抽出黑檀木白象牙把又一个无法沟通的敌人射成马蜂窝，光环噼里啪啦掉了一地。  
不得不承认，同样是把脑袋放到武器上，被他卖掉的风火双刀兄弟可比这家伙好上太多——虽然吵得人脑壳疼，但至少，它们说什么，他听得懂。  
面色不善的Dante收起双枪，继续向前走，低气压持续环绕。除了这些突然出现的新物种，其它恶魔们倒是识趣，自觉离这个愈发焦躁的麻烦远远的。从早上起他就以这种状态在事务所四周搜寻，如果不是事出有因，他也不想无缘无故表现得像个暴君。  
昨天半魔兄弟二人各怀鬼胎，挤在事务所二楼的床上，渡过了一个不眠之夜。Vergil毫无回答他任何疑问的意向，Dante也因为之前的行为有些心虚，不打算逼迫精神过度紧绷的年轻人。结果今天他只是下楼弄个早饭，Vergil就消失不见了。  
过往经验告诉他，这人一突然消失，铁定不会有什么好事。  
隐约听到远处传来人类的交谈声，Dante握紧叛逆加快步伐，向声源处飞奔。

“……世界之眼？”  
走近后，Dante听出其中一个声音属于Vergil，松了一口气。但另一个声音却异常模糊，像因为电磁干扰而断断续续的广播。  
“观测”，“创造”，“时间”，“循环”——他只能勉强分辨出这几个词。  
“阎魔刀，”意外地不同于Dante，Vergil似乎和对方交流无碍：“你的意思是，碎裂的阎魔刀导致了一切，Purgatorio……”  
阎魔刀……碎了？  
Dante的头突然开始刺痛，有什么在他脑内冲击炸裂开来——魔界，他在魔界遇到了什么？又是怎么’回’到这个有些怪异的人间的？  
“不，右眼不在我这里，如果是那时候——谁在那？”  
因为头痛的原因，Dante略显狼狈地翻滚躲开朝他射来的幻影剑，抬头就见Vergil一副见了鬼的表情看着他。而他身边那个，应该是刚刚在和他交谈的人则是呈现虚影状态，接着，那身影像是信号接触不良一样忽明忽暗，逐渐消散在了空气中。  
他只能隐约看清，那是个穿着奇怪的白色长袍，带着单片眼镜的银发男人。  
“老哥，是我。”Dante走向前，见Vergil戒备地摆出防御架势，看了看四周，乖乖地停在离他三米远的’安全’距离：“你刚刚在和谁说话？”  
Vergil没有回答，而是紧盯着面前的男人，手下意识地搭上腰间，却因为爱刀的缺席而不得不颤抖着缩回来。  
“你是……Dante？”  
“你在说什么胡话，Vergil。”Dante摊开双手示意自己既无恶意，也无威胁，故作轻松地说：“当然是我，你不会忘了昨晚还跟你挤一个床的弟弟吧？我说，你出门晨练也太久了吧，再不回去早饭就要凉了。”  
“昨晚？”Vergil疑惑地上下打量着Dante，似乎在努力回想：“……早饭？”  
有些不太对劲，Vergil的反应几乎在暗示，他完全不记得之前发生的事了，而他身上好像……多了什么？  
扑通，扑通，心跳的声音，好吵。  
“是，早饭，有你喜欢的布朗尼——虽然卖相有点差，但味道还是……呃，应该，还行吧，我一步步按照配方来的……大概，吃不死人吧……”Dante一点点地拉近距离，越说声音越小，底气不足。  
他的手在碰到Vergil之前就被捉住，因为出门过于匆忙而忘记戴手套，Dante的掌心裸露在外，和对方的紧贴，真实的皮肤触感让两个人都暂时放缓了呼吸。Vergil愣愣地看着已经和自己有些尺寸差异的手臂，表情让人琢磨不透。  
“回家吧。”Dante顺势把人拉过来揽进怀里，利用身高的优势扣住Vergil的肩膀，如此贴近之后，他才察觉到违和感的来源。  
扑通，扑通，尽管微弱到快消失，但确实存在着的，第三个心跳声。

事情是怎么发展到这一步的？  
Dante仰躺看着Vergil跨坐在他身上，敞开的马甲下腹部隆起，更让人难以忽视的是内里传来的，小小的心跳声和熟悉的魔力。  
“这是怎么回事？”Dante伸出手，那小生命毫不掩饰地昭示着自身存在，自胎内诞生，有着Vergil一半血缘的胎儿。而这种生长程度，显然不是一朝一夕完成的。  
“昨天明明……”  
“是啊，对你来说大概是昨天才发生的事。”Vergil眼睑低垂，讽刺地勾起嘴角：“但对我来说，已经是半年前了。”  
“什么？”Dante惊叫着起身，被Vergil硬生生按了回去，他感到天旋地转，半年过去了？就在刚刚他和Vergil分开那短短的几小时？  
“你应该也察觉到了，我们身处不同的时空，你可以把’这里’当作一个’缓冲带’……很遗憾，我的时间不多，没工夫解答你所有的疑惑。现在帮我做一件事，Dante。”  
帮我把它丢掉。  
Vergil拉着他的手，按在正孕育生命的腹部。  
你在犹豫什么，这又不是你的孩子。  
我被这小东西的’父亲’诅咒，没法直接伤害它，如果你不愿意做这件事，我也有办法杀了它……只不过要多花点时间。  
就当给它个仁慈的死亡，让它解脱，也让我解脱。  
“我……”Dante看着Vergil毫不设防的腹部，里面的小家伙似乎感受到了’母亲’的憎恶与即将到来的命运，正在恶魔求生本能的刺激下，试图尽最后的努力垂死挣扎。他大概能猜到这孩子的另一半来源于谁，也确实因此不会对相当于一个恶性肿瘤的胎儿抱太大的同情心，但是，用终结无数恶魔的这双手去扼杀无力反抗的弱小存在，难免让他感到排斥。  
可是，除了他还有谁能做吗？有些事情没得选择。  
对，动动你的魔力，只要一点就够。  
仅仅一瞬间，猩红色的魔力流入胎儿的血管，小家伙连惨叫都没来得及发出，未发育完全的脆弱心脏就停止搏动，Dante收回手，冷汗浸透了他的后背。  
面对一桩子宫里的谋杀，Vergil露出了如释重负的表情。  
终于可以摆脱掉了，这个象征着他的败北与屈辱的孽种。  
“你比我那个弟弟要干脆多了，如果是他，肯定会刨根问底，再大声抗议我冷血无情。”  
Vergil靠在Dante的肩膀上，略年长的Dante愣了一下，闷闷地说：“我就是你弟弟……而且，我在你眼里究竟是什么形象？一个喜欢道德绑架的混账吗？”  
Vergil哼了一声，似乎并不买账。  
“你现在这么宽容大度，不过是因为’我’已经死了，死人总是容易被原谅……干嘛这副表情？你的眼神骗不了人。”  
痛惜，悔恨，怜悯——复杂的情感沉淀在湖蓝色的眼底，失去的苦涩改写了那个原本生机勃勃的年轻人，Vergil曾想象过如果能有机会再和他的兄弟重逢会是怎样一副情景，但也未料到Dante会变得如此死气沉沉。  
“你应该恨我，Dante。”  
至少，恨能让你胸中的火焰持续不断地燃烧，而不至于塌缩成新星爆发后荒芜寂寥的黑洞。

Dante看着几乎被血液浸透，其中还混杂着大大小小半凝固血块的床单，他的床垫大概也彻底报废了，事务所财政预算雪上加霜。大部分血都是Vergil的，毕竟让一个已经五个月大的死胎脱离母体，总要付出些代价。另外一小部分是Dante的，他用手臂挡住了刺向已经毫无生命体征的胎儿的幻影剑。  
你在做什么？Vergil满脸愤恨地转向妨碍他的Dante，憎恶的怒火在他眼中燃烧，如果Dante执意阻拦，他不介意给无处宣泄的情绪找另外一个出气筒。  
“别这样，Vergil，”而Dante只是一脸悲伤地看着他：“它已经死了……别再……”  
Vergil感到一阵脱力，他泄气地躺回一片狼藉的床上，不想再看那张简直和小时候不小心养死了拣回家的小动物时的弟弟如出一辙的脸：“你的仁慈，总是天真得让人发笑，Dante。”  
“不，我阻止你从来都不是这个原因，”Dante靠过来，他们在一片血腥中亲吻：“从来不是。”  
他一直在恐惧，从最初的重逢到现在，Vergil一直让他感到陌生，记忆中那个虽然会因为不堪骚扰而把他揍成猪头，但也会偷偷给他准备生日礼物的哥哥仿佛被彻底吞没，只剩下深不见底的深渊，向外散发着冷漠与残暴。  
“罢了，随便你。”Vergil偏过头，他早就该放弃’矫正’Dante的想法：“这东西拿来对付Mundus是个不错的筹码……如果你不知道Mundus是谁，他是杀害母亲的仇人，你不在乎没关系，但别挡我的路。”  
“我当然知道Mundus是谁，”Dante脸色沉了下来：“你打算回去继续挑战魔帝——独自一人。”  
是啊，不然呢？Vergil的表情如此诉说。  
行，他就不该对Vergil这死脾气抱什么期待，Dante怒极反笑。  
从最初因恐惧而排斥，到决心把Vergil从无止境追求力量的脱轨的道路上拉回来，他所有的努力都事与愿违。也是天赋异禀，就像他们每次做爱，不管开场是武打片，色情片，还是少有的酸不溜丢的爱情片，最后都不约而同地发展成灾难片。  
在血泊中做爱不是第一次，一边给对方身上开洞一边做也实属家常便饭，两位斯巴达后裔仗着自身恢复力乱来的性爱模式从来都让最出格的恶魔都相形见绌。然而，无论怎样的伤害，在他们身上都留不下半点痕迹，哪怕刚刚经历撕裂下身的’流产’，转瞬间就能恢复如初。Dante盯着Vergil光滑平坦的小腹，那里因为肉穴正吞下尺寸可观的性器而抽搐，被快感冲击而神情恍惚的Vergil下意识夹紧Dante的腰，没有任何抚慰就已经抬头的男性器官也可怜兮兮地颤抖着，小孔吐出的前列腺液沾湿了整个柱身。  
记忆中的Vergil可没有这样乖顺的时候，把他操到老实往往代表着Dante自己也只剩个血皮，更别说这副主动挺腰配合，舌头半吐的样子，哪怕是春梦里他都没见过。  
“你这副样子，拿什么去报仇？靠着不被插就难受的身体去勾引人吗？”  
他说完就有点后悔，但Vergil似乎根本没听清他在说什么。Dante粗暴地把人翻过来压在血迹开始干涸的床铺上，从背后进入顺利地让肉棒插得更深，每次冲击都撞到饱受蹂躏的子宫口。  
如果肉体上的伤痕不存在，又该用什么来记述苦难？  
他的愤怒与悲伤，又应该对准谁？  
性器被粗糙的手掌紧紧握住，一次次抽插在阵阵收缩的高潮中也没有停止，Dante似乎打定主意在自己没射之前也不允许Vergil释放，不管这具过度敏感的身体已经被干性高潮刺激得意识模糊。限制射精的手时不时搓弄着下方，惊叫却被全数吞回喉咙，成了喑哑的呜咽。  
如同野兽之间的交媾，Vergil的后颈留下了正在逐渐愈合深浅不一的牙印。Dante亲吻他的发尾，像是猫科动物间耳鬓厮磨的安抚，然而温情也不过是幻觉，下身的打桩在某次顶弄后终于撞开了内腔的入口，魔人的精液灌满了子宫。  
被射精冲击内壁让Vergil忍不住尖叫出声，一边撸动柱身一边放开钳制的手让他断断续续地射了出来，头脑被迟来的高潮操得一片空白。在迷茫中Dante凑到他耳畔说了些什么，他没听清，回头就看见Dante一脸无奈。  
Dante把他捞进怀里，宽出了不少尺寸臂膀环住他。  
“别想逃走，Vergil，”Dante低沉的声音从他头顶传来：“我不介意把你锁起来，每天干到你头昏脑胀，忘了自己姓甚名谁。”  
Vergil想笑，我也没打算逃走，他想，Dante总是这么个逻辑混乱的样子，这个世界的他们不过是彼此的过客，回到各自的时空才是应有的归宿。  
而且，用一副快哭出来的表情发布监禁宣言，是在骗谁？

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的，3V他又跑回去跟老蒙死磕，不头铁就不是3V了嘛，2D真要气炸了。  
> 我其实还挺想写3V拿斯巴达来刺激老蒙的，一父控一暗恋cue着爸爸达互相打嘴炮，爸爸达好惨，当然嘴上爽完就轮到3V的屁股惨了。  
> 目前的哥比较钻牛角尖，虽然从未来蛋的态度里推测出自己八成已经挂了，但他不在乎，因为本来就斩断了所有留恋一心想着玉石俱焚，就如同3代结尾丢掉刀鞘那一幕，求生欲负值，不成功便成仁。而且哥被老蒙各种搞，摧残了那么久，心态也有点崩，让一个机械降神的2D拯救他他才不干，只是没想到还有比死亡更可怕的命运在前方等着。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为一些设定和尾方爸爸的漫画有点冲突，后面的大纲推翻重写了，在进入正题之前让我先放飞两章，十分过分的抹布内容，内含触手轮奸和产卵，非常里番——魔界无惨和夫目前犯真的爽（？！  
> 一点点隐藏的Mundus->Sparda，概括来讲就是口袋废人老蒙与6v百变怪维维的快乐生蛋故事（你说这个谁懂啊.jpg  
> 本次的’幸运儿’是寄生蜥蜴，感谢女毒蛇以及她的寄生种子提供的素材。  
> 有些关于阎魔刀特殊力量来源的扯淡私设，涉及猎天使魔女的剧情。

濒临绝境时读取的魔法，绘制于新生地平线的故事  
孕育无可回避命运的幻想，无尽之夜的疯狂

——…Reloaded

他留不住Vergil，Dante深知这一点，只是没有想到这次分别会来得这么快这么突然。  
和之前撂下的狠话不同，他没真的把监禁宣言付诸实践，但Vergil也一反常态，没再对他保持那副爱搭不理的抗拒态度，两个人似乎形成了一种微妙的平衡。他年轻的哥哥甚至好心地讲解了他们现在的处境——多半是为了让他放弃幻想，Dante猜测。  
他们所处的这个空间，既不是魔界，也不是真正的人间——Purgatorio，炼狱，Vergil如此称呼这里。阎魔刀碎裂时爆发的力量将时空扯开了一个大口子，归属于不同世界的物质杂糅在一起，组成了这个夹缝中的世界，而Dante也是被散落到各处的阎魔刀碎片之一带到了这里。这个肥皂泡一样的宇宙并不稳定，如果不是’某种力量’支撑，恐怕在形成的那一刻就会瞬间湮灭，所以，现在当务之急是找到带他来这里的那片碎片，让Dante回归他所在时空。  
“为什么只有我？”Dante没有错过Vergil提到“阎魔刀碎裂”时那一瞬间微妙的态度，对于对方一心想把他打包送走心生疑惑：“你呢？支撑这里的那股力量，是阎魔刀的吗？送走我之后你想拿它怎么办？”  
他早就觉得阎魔刀的种种能力过于犯规，但没想到它的力量居然夸张到能开辟出一个新的世界，探讨老爹是否偏心也没什么用处，他又不是对父亲执着的Vergil。不过，说真的，这个和他生活的地方既相似又违和的世界是阎魔刀搞出来的？也太离谱了。  
“我会出现在这里，纯粹是因为你在。如果你离开，我自然也会回到该回的地方。”避开对面疑惑的目光，Vergil双目低垂盯着座椅扶手，指甲在上面留下了刮痕：“那力量，不完全算是阎魔刀的……但是，只要你我都离开，一切都会恢复正常。”  
他知道些什么，但他不打算告诉我。  
从一开始就这样，Vergil一点都没变——不，确切地说，这就是他记忆中的Vergil，那个一言不合就一剑把他捅在地上，硬抢他的东西，摆出一副“我是哥哥你就该乖乖听我话”的混账态度，推开他独自一人面对一切，却又反过来对他的无知发火的Vergil。  
如果说年轻时的Dante总会被这样的Vergil惹恼，那现在的他只感到悲哀。  
“你跟我一起走，阎魔刀的碎片既然能把我送走，那多带一个人也不是不可能吧？”  
Vergil看着他，眼神晦涩难懂。  
别犯傻了，Dante，他说。  
而Dante只能眼睁睁地看着青年如同海市蜃楼一般，在空气中慢慢溶解消散，不留一丝曾经存在过的痕迹。

他差点没认出那群Blade，作为Mundus手下的尖兵，时常结群作战的蜥蜴恶魔队伍中，有不少像是发生了变异，体表被奇怪的触手覆盖，开出了恶心的花。Dante看到蜥蜴群中混杂着不知如何形容的生物，硬要说的话，就是长了双长腿的蔓藤怪——它们像醉酒一样摇摇晃晃地前行，直到触碰到某只’不幸’的Blade，就发了疯一般缠住’受害者’，同化，扩散，感染蔓延。那些尚且正常的Blade似乎对被寄生的同胞，以及近在咫尺的’危机’视若无睹，争先恐后地想挤进群落中心，不停地抓挠撕咬着周围的竞争者们。  
Dante宁可自己没看到蜥蜴群中心，那双近乎被折断的苍白修长的双腿。  
迎头砍下的叛逆没能如愿将沉溺于本能的蜥蜴斩成两半，Dante呆呆地看着手中大剑划过空气，徒劳地落下。他在愤怒的驱使下不合时宜地冲进了狂宴中央，却又像个无用的透明人，只能眼睁睁看着Vergil双眼逐渐失焦，不断有恶魔从后方穿过他的身体扑上来，加入专属于它们的狂欢。  
这是噩梦，还是幻觉？  
寄生的藤蔓在宿主埋头于原始的冲撞时，像是有着独立的自我意识一般，缠住猎物的四肢，扯着瘦削的脚腕把那双长腿打开到极限的角度。几只触须在明显鼓起的小腹上抚摸按压，另外一些在已经被填满的肉穴入口不停刺探。  
被蜥蜴的阴茎和粗壮的触手一同进入时，本来已经神智不清的Vergil发出了短促的悲鸣，随即就被缠住了脖子，触须压着舌头滑入，将未成型的惨叫堵回腹中。一些同样被寄生的蜥蜴一拥而上，寄生于不同个体的种子之间倒是懂得互相合作，触手们按住挣扎的猎物，方便正在交配中的同胞深入，巨大的卵状突起从插入的触手根部下滑，撑开扩张到极限的入口，一路撑起痉挛的腹肌，直到生殖腔深处。  
一只寄生蜥蜴完成了产卵和射精，另一只立刻接替了它的位置。  
如果Dante了解一些恶魔生物学，就会知道这是一些魔界植物特有的世代交替。无性生殖的种子发育成藤蔓个体，寻找合适的宿主融合，再行精与卵的有性生殖，最终孵化出的恶魔，一部分属于母本的种族，另一部分则属于父本，偶尔也会诞生出全新的个体。Mundus十分中意这种融合不同种恶魔基因的繁殖方式，送Vergil去当它们育儿的母体，则是他对这个傲慢的反抗者恶趣味的刑罚。  
Dante仿佛吞下了滚烫的铁块，腹部翻腾绞痛，他紧握剑柄，遏制住移开视线的冲动。狂欢的蜥蜴群逐渐退去，有些如朝生暮死的蜉蝣，在交配的极乐中永久定格。气息微弱的Vergil瘫软在一片狼籍之中，腹部被恶魔的卵无情地撑起，像临盆的孕妇，填得过满的精液顺着无力的双腿流下，混入了恶魔残存的细沙中。  
“如果你肯乖乖地生下那个孩子，就不用像现在这样，沦为低等恶魔的母体了。”头顶传来了魔帝低沉的声音：“现在后悔还来得及，Sparda的孩子。”  
Mundus的话音未落，便被一连串的咳嗽声打断，仿佛听到了什么可笑的话，Vergil一边咳着一边断断续续地笑出声。  
“你的孽种和那些渣滓，有什么区别。”过度使用的喉咙令他的声音沙哑，但他还是在破碎的喘息中反驳肆意玩弄他的恶魔：“想不想听听我亲手掐死它时的惨叫？恶魔之王的崽子，死得像只虫子。”  
Dante眼前立刻被一片血雾笼罩，几根锐利的尖刺刺穿Vergil的四肢和胸膛，将他像标本一样钉在地上，鲜血喷涌而出。整个空间充斥着Mundus暴怒的魔力，好像随时打算将这个出言不逊者碾成一团烂肉。  
但Mundus还是忍耐住了——当然，不是善心发作。Dante听到靴底敲击地面，略带轻快的脚步声，由远及近，直到一个红色的身影慢慢成型。  
——一个年轻的版本的’Dante’脸上带着诡异的微笑，走了过来。  
“看来，你打算继续’玩’下去。”年轻的’Dante’开口，声线逐渐过渡，直到与曾经的那个年轻人一致：“加油吧，’哥哥’。”

刑具，毫无新意的刑具。  
红衣的年轻人把赤裸的Vergil抱上一架三角木马，金属项圈扣住纤细的脖颈，穿过铁链吊了起来——那一定很不好受，全身重量的着力点除了下身的锐利棱角，就是脖子上的套索。Vergil的胸膛不停起伏，项圈和疼痛让他呼吸困难，更不用说还有腹部的压迫，一只带着露指手套的手抚上被一颗颗恶魔卵撑起的肚皮，恶意地挤压。  
“知道吗？想让更强大的孩子诞生，孵化时外界的刺激是必须的。”红色恶魔贴在Vergil耳边低语，另一只手扶住了对方不停颤抖的身体：“可惜，光是现在这样，似乎有点不够。”  
啪，清脆的鞭挞声，Vergil发出一声闷哼，白皙的肋间浮现一道红痕。紧接着，是前胸，大腿，行刑者看似漫无目的，实则在用红色一点点覆盖白得透明的皮肤。“前戏差不多了吧，”’Dante’揉了揉红肿的乳头——那里被鞭子重点’照顾’过——引来一阵颤栗，他笑着亲了那可怜的突起：“接下来，别咬到舌头。”  
一记比刚才重得多的抽打落在了隆起的腹部上，Dante听到惨叫声——不是Vergil的，不只是，更多的抽打接连落下来，被撑起的肚皮下面开始不自然的扭动，Dante明白了惨叫的来源——鞭挞的真正目标，那些正在孵化的恶魔胚胎。未知的危机刺激它们开始活性化，在幽暗的子宫内寻找出路，自然，不会顾及母体的感受。  
内部被撕裂的疼痛让Vergil不自觉地挣扎，被束缚在身后的双手帮不上忙，乱踢的双腿也被不知何时爬过来的触手按住。红色恶魔在他即将坠落前捉住了他颈上的项圈：“喂喂，别乱动啊，你不会忘了自己正坐在什么东西上吧？”  
喀啦，喀啦，连在项圈上的金属铰链绷紧，悬空吊起受刑者的身体，绞刑的窒息减弱了挣扎，Vergil的脸被勒得开始充血。不过，半魔不会那么容易因缺氧而死，Mundus也并不打算绞死他的俘虏，在被吊离一段距离后，金属链突然松开，Vergil重重地摔落回木马上。  
血液顺着刑具边缘流了下来，鞭打仍在继续，伴随着让人头皮发麻的金属声，吊起，落下，吊起，落下，整个空间充斥着变了调的嘶吼，就像机器一样，机械地重复着，哪怕叫到喉咙出血也不会停止。随着伤痕不断增多，Dante开始希望Vergil能昏过去，失去意识起码能暂时逃开这种折磨。  
可惜他错了，Mundus怎么会允许他的猎物如此简单就逃脱。  
第一次昏迷，醒来后被遮住双眼套上了口枷，几只触手捉住舌头肆意把玩。第二次，一根粗大的触手闯入后穴，紧接着是第二根，顶起快被撑破的肚子。第三次，乳头被尖刺贯穿，扯动伤口流出的血染红了胸膛。第四次，细小的触手探入早就失禁的前端，在凄惨的呜咽声中开始抽插……  
够了，快住手。  
“能感觉到吗？这些孩子们……正在你的子宫里厮杀，只有最凶最强的那一个才能存活下来，’母亲’的痛苦与憎恨，是它最棒的嘉奖。哭吧，恨吧，挣扎吧，你将赋予它们无上的力量。”  
Dante看着那个冒牌的自己走上前去，强迫抬起早已无力地软下去的腰肢，让鞭打更轻易地落在伤痕累累的腹部。他胸膛紧贴Vergil，在施虐的同时亲吻这具饱受凌虐的身躯，Vergil似乎被折磨到失去了理智，在掌控者拿掉眼罩和口枷后乖乖地让那条舌头长驱直入，和他的搅在一起。  
但这诡异的景象并未持续太久，冒牌货猛地后退，吐出一口血。  
“多谢款待，渣滓。”Vergil侧垂着头，眯起眼睛似笑非笑地看捂着嘴的’Dante’，不知道是对着背后操纵一切的魔帝，还是对不在场的Dante说：“不要以为你能从我这里拿走任何东西。”  
沾满鲜血和体液的刑具被震成了碎片，Vergil摔倒在粗糙的地面上，一只靴子踩在他隆起的孕肚上碾压。  
“随你怎么想，Vergil，你自然可以在自己孤傲的小世界里睥睨天下，自以为不会被任何人征服。”红色的恶魔脚下力度逐渐加重：“但容我提醒，即将沦为低等恶魔繁殖容器的人是你，即将沦为仇人的工具的人，也是你。”

Dante不想再看下去了，却又不得不继续看。他看着触手伸出，化为新的刑架，Vergil被结结实实地捆在上面，双腿大开，粗糙的麻绳将他的大腿与小腿捆在一起，同时一圈圈地绕在腹部。子宫内的淘汰赛似乎已经结束，胜利者准备迎接降生的喜悦，同时也迈向最后一道关卡。Vergil在尖叫，疼得眼睛后翻，他的产道已经打开，腹中小恶魔的一只爪子已经伸出了体外，不停地抓挠，但缠绕在母体腹部的绳子却随着时间的流逝越来越紧，如果它没有足够的力量在限定的时间内逃离名为子宫的牢笼，就会被永远地困死在这里。  
幼崽求生的挣扎对母体造成了巨大的伤害，紧绷的绳子让一切雪上加霜，一场分娩变成了竞赛，与时间赛跑。Vergil狂乱地吼叫，祈求’Dante’剖开他的肚子，拿走这个折磨他的怪物，却被突如起来的恶魔阴茎堵住了嘴，蜥蜴群又重新聚集起来，舔舐着痛苦的母体和新生儿，以它们特有的方式观摩种群中全新个体的诞生。  
它们难道还想像无名一样，跳点什么奇怪的祭祀舞蹈吗？Dante不合时宜地想着，牙齿咬得嘎吱作响——他无法再忍受下去了，无论如何，他都要找的把Vergil从Mundus手中救出来的方法。  
小恶魔终于从母体挣脱时，麻绳已经把Vergil的腰部勒得像中世纪束腰的女子，病态的细腰下面，他的内脏大概一团糟。终于被放开的Vergil无力地侧躺着，强撑着没有昏厥过去，因为昏迷的后果会更糟。新生的蜥蜴歪歪斜斜地爬起来，它的体态相较于同类发生了些许变异，体表多出了几处白色外甲，爪子更长，原本是眼睛的地方消失了，取而代之的是奇怪的螺旋状器官。  
“视力缺损……是吗，也不是什么大问题，生出了不错的新型恶魔，果然是绝佳的母体。”  
住口，不要把他说得好像你的工具！  
Dante的愤怒即将爆发，但在所有人/恶魔没来得及反应时，一只蓝色的幻影剑刺穿了新生的恶魔幼崽。吞噬一众兄弟姐妹，经历重重磨难，才得以降生的新生儿，还没来得及多呼吸几口魔界浑浊的空气，就这么被钉在地上，化为了沙尘。  
几只Blade红着眼睛发出嘶嘶声，蓄势待发想把凶手撕成碎片，却又碍于主人没有命令而在原地徘徊。不知因为震惊还是恼怒，Mundus沉默了许久才开口。  
“你的反抗，就是杀掉比你更弱小，更拼命想要存活下去的存在？”  
歪理，Dante在内心驳斥，你又有什么资格指责Vergil。  
不知是不是错觉，Mundus的声音带着一丝不易察觉的情绪：“……Sparda怎么会生出你这样的孩子。”  
“你在嫉妒，Mundus，”Vergil十分勉强地挤出力气，嘲笑这个自以为一切尽在掌握的魔王：“这样的我，仍然是Sparda血脉的继承者，而你得不到的，永远都别想得到。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 生出来的是只雷兽，恶魔生物学以及亲缘关系什么的都是我瞎编的，4代雷兽的档案里只提到是老蒙造出来的，设定集里也说过雷兽，冰刃和蜥蜴（Blade）是相似的恶魔，我就假设它们都是近亲，Blade是原生种，其它两个都是老蒙配种搞出来的。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 跟上一章一样，十分放飞自我的抹布内容，电击，灌肠，双龙，肉体改造，雌堕，产乳注意！还是老蒙操纵捏出来的傀儡阿蛋折腾哥。  
> 老早就想写雷兽草哥了，最弱Boss雷兽，4seV的一生之敌（还不是你太菜  
> 有猎天使魔女的Boss来串场，剧透注意。

第一个目标，找的Vergil说的那片，将他带来这个空间的阎魔刀碎片。  
Dante强迫自己冷静思考，尽管这个空间已经连续一整天没有把Vergil送到他身边，他的焦躁感也越来越强——两处的时间流速不同，天知道Vergil那边已经过了多久。与其期待不稳定的力量，不如主动出击，阎魔刀的碎片是链接两个时空的关键，既然碎片能将另一时空的Vergil带过来，肯定也能把他送过去。  
打败Mundus，以Dante现在的力量绰绰有余，救出Vergil，之后，之后……  
之后怎么做？把哥哥送回过去的自己身边？还是带走Vergil？  
不，等等，别想这么多，也别去想老哥满口不明所以的“因果悖论”，先找到碎片再说。  
何况，Vergil真的以为他在见过这些之后，能够什么都不做，心安理得地回到自己的时间线？  
Dante又砍飞了一只冲向他的’天使’，因为无心观察，他没有注意到今天街道上的恶魔数量大幅度减少，而这些黄白相间的新怪物大有取代恶魔在此地生态位的趋势。  
阎魔刀的气息他很熟悉，这东洋太刀和他的哥哥一样，冷静内敛的外表下是座休眠的火山，冰冷的刀锋时常能将人烫伤。Dante向着气息前进，却在目的地遇到了意想不到的’人’。  
“哦呀，欢迎，时间魔女之子。”  
闪闪发光的碎片旁边，一个穿金戴银身披透明斗篷，打扮得像个粽子一样的怪异男人，细声尖气地和他打招呼。  
Dante顿时萌生了一种在Temen-ni-gru塔面对Jester的错觉。话说，这是第一次可疑人物没有上来就喊他“Sparda之子”，不过时间魔女是啥？  
“在下Loptr，别紧张，魔女之子，我无意与你争抢这穿越时空的力量，倒不如说，我是来帮助你的。”男人（？）夸张地张开双臂，身后隐约浮现几条半透明的巨大手臂。  
“你？帮助我？”Dante嗤笑一声，他可没天真到相信这种来路不明的家伙，“抱歉，家规第一条，别跟陌生人乱跑，尤其是不男不女的暴露狂。”  
“谨慎是优秀的品质，不过，你有急于去的地方吧？只是善意地提醒你一下，这个碎片上被设下了一个术式，当你接触到它时，会自动将你送回原本的世界。我想，那不是你的目的地，对不对？”  
“什……”Dante吃了一惊，术式？是Vergil做的吗？他是什么时候？  
“呵呵，幸亏我提前发现，放心吧，那个术式已经被我解开了，现在拿起这个碎片，你就能去往你想的任何地方了，跟随血脉的力量，穿越时空，那是沉睡在你体内的能力。我很高兴，能在这个世界邂逅如此相似的力量。”  
“……你有什么目的。”Dante疑惑地看着眼前古怪的人，他不觉得这个浑身上下写满了“我很可疑”的人只是单纯热心助人为乐（而且他也知道自己接下来要做的事称不上’好事’），阎魔刀的碎片现在看起来像个巨大的陷阱。  
“帮助人们，去拯救心爱的人……”Loptr话音未落，一柄金色的长枪从身后刺穿了他，“又是你，Balder……”怪人游刃有余的表情扭曲了，穿透身体的枪尖上没有鲜血流下，他的整个身体却好似融化成了液体，顺着枪柄向后流回了持枪者的方向。  
Dante呆呆地看着被称作Balder的白袍男子，白袍男收回兵器，单膝跪地，手指抓紧胸口痛苦地喘息，向后梳起的银色长发有几缕滑落到地上——他认出来了，这就是昨天和Vergil谈话的那个人。  
“你是谁？”Dante小心地观察男人的单片眼镜，镜片后蓝色的眼睛向他投来复杂的目光，就像昨天一样，男人的身形逐渐变得模糊，似乎马上就要消失。  
“相信我，我曾和你一样，妄想颠覆命运……”即将消散前，男人开口，言语中隐藏着沉重的悲伤：“回去吧，回你的世界，我知道这很难，但是……”  
不要像我一样，犯下大错，再后悔莫及。

Dante握住了碎片。

空间里充斥着锁链摩擦的声音，Vergil趴跪在地上，脚踝和手腕被镣铐连在一起，锁在了大腿根处的金属环上。银色的拘束具像外骨骼一样固定住他的全身，从口枷，项圈，到穿过胸前突起的乳环，束腰卡住腰线，一路连着扣在挺立性器底部的阴茎环。长着年轻Dante样貌的恶魔捞起被紧缚的囚徒，在抗拒的呻吟声中，将一根细长的尿道堵推进被束缚住的性器中，一路捅到了最深处。  
“好好享受。”他恶意地捏了捏充血的可怜器官，把怀里僵硬的身体丢回冰冷的地面，退到了不远处。像是接收到了主人的命令，两只一直在旁待命，紫红色皮肤白色骨甲的蜥蜴聚拢了过来。  
那是两只雷兽。  
Dante真的不希望事情向着他预测的那样发展。  
然而事与愿违，即便目不能视，雷兽还是靠着嗅觉发现了前方散发着诱人气息的母体，一只爪子捉住了垂在地上的锁链，拖拽着猎物的身体来到捕食者面前。Vergil在口枷下发出模糊的惨叫，被迫弓起的腰抖个不停。Dante发现那根锁链的另一端深深地埋入了他的肉穴，用不知什么方法固定在了里面。  
比半魔大了一倍左右的蜥蜴伏下身，惨白的人体被笼罩在恶魔坚硬的肌肉之下，生殖裂中伸出的巨物不由分说地捅进后方的甬道。Vergil被粗暴的活塞运动顶得忍不住向前蹭，又被锁链拖回来。另一只雷兽似乎不满于同伴优先享受交配的安排，爪子拍了拍正在卖力顶弄的腰杆，先到者感受到了同伴的情绪，换了个姿势提起母体让他垂直坐在巨大的阴茎上。  
失去支撑的Vergil在重力的作用下突然被一捅到底，挣脱无效只能无力地倚靠着身后的恶魔。另一只雷兽发出欢快的叫声，伸出舌头舔舐暴露在外的小腹和流出温热液体的前穴，判断出这具母体已经’准备’完毕，它也毫不犹豫地掏出披鳞覆甲的阴茎，对准前方的花穴攻了进去。  
两只大蜥蜴默契地一前一后轮流进攻，夹在中间的Vergil无处可逃，在上上下下的颠簸中一直没能喘匀气，与越来越兴奋的恶魔不同，他的眼神在逐渐放空。  
“麻木可不是什么好事。”  
一旁的’Dante’突然开口，第一只雷兽似乎在此刻达到了临界点，金色的电流开始在体表汇聚，最终爆发出强烈的电弧，火光四溅。  
Vergil发出了Dante从未听过的惨叫，方形的金属口枷被他咬到边缘弯曲，他剧烈地挣扎，蓝色的鳞片在体表浮现——被电击贯穿身体的痛苦让他不由自主地魔人化，哪怕这将消耗掉他所剩无几的魔力。  
不行！Dante大喊出声，但很可惜他的声音无法传达。他曾与雷兽战斗，深知它的电甲能够反弹一切近战攻击，叛逆砍中电甲时反弹回足以让双手麻痹好一阵子的电流，至今他仍记忆犹新。  
魔人化的攻击判定引发了电甲反伤，过量的刺激让Vergil瞬间脱离了魔人形态，眼球上翻昏厥了过去。然而，折磨并未随着猎物失去意识而停止，在前穴抽插的那只雷兽很快也进入了充电状态。  
他明白了为什么Mundus特意为Vergil套上了金属束具。  
皮肉被烧焦的气味在空气中弥漫，沉浸于原始欢愉的雷兽扯着穿起乳环的锁链，电流猛然加大，Vergil还没来得及惊叫出声，舌头便被后方伸出的利爪夹住揉捏，只能化为破碎的气音。粗长的爪尖一路捅进喉咙深处，在干呕中释放出了新的一轮电流。  
Vergil就这样被两只雷兽前后夹击，边操边电了不知多久，期间他不停地昏迷，再被更加粗暴的电击弄醒，泪水和呕吐物弄花了他的脸和前胸，被束紧的阴茎也在不断的刺激下吐出了少许混着淡黄色尿液的白浊。在大蜥蜴终于满足退场后，一直旁观的冒牌Dante拍拍手，揽过了被电得精神恍惚的Vergil。  
他摘掉了口枷，按住微微隆起的腹部，恶魔的精液随着挤压从前后穴流出，Vergil的嗓子被电流毁得彻底，暂时只能发出沙哑的啊啊声，清理了一会红衣的年轻人似乎有点厌倦了当前工作，开始揉捏被紧紧勒住的柱身，和下方肿胀的卵蛋。  
他抬起头，似乎看向了Dante所在的方向。  
什么？Dante向身后看去，空无一物，他有点脊背发凉。  
年轻的恶魔勾出一个邪气的微笑，在Vergil的阴囊上狠捏了一把，收获了令人满意的抽泣声。他亲吻了一下散开的额发，凑到俘虏的耳边说：“知道吗？Mundus在你的脑子里，发现了一些有趣的东西。”  
接着，他转头向着Dante的方向——毫无疑问，不是错觉，Dante确信他向着这边的什么人，说道：“过来吧，一起好好照顾一下我们的哥哥。”

这不是他的身体。  
Dante再次看向自己的双手，暗红色的魔纹，微弱但令人作呕的魔力，和之前折磨Vergil的红色恶魔一样，又一具Mundus制作的人偶。而看起来他的意识，现在正附在这具人偶的身体上。  
是阎魔刀碎片做到的吗？  
但是不够，这身体连他千分之一的力量都承受不住，根本做不到打败Mundus，救出Vergil这件事。Dante的眼神暗淡下来，要么去找另一具足够强大的身体，要么是他亲自穿过时空的限制，接下来他要想办法，利用手上的阎魔刀碎片实现。  
他咬着牙，看着面前持续进行的残酷拷问。  
Vergil身上的拘束具一样不少，整个人被倒吊起来，身上唯一的着力点便是深入肉穴的那根金属链，腹部呈现可疑的突起，像是从内部被什么东西勾住一样。他勃起的阴茎被胶布贴在小腹上，尿道棒依然堵在前端，’Dante’正漫不经心地把玩着双球，时不时抽插两下被体温煨热的金属棒。  
“Vergil乖宝宝，告诉我，想不想射？”  
他当然没有得到回应，几条细小的触手攀上 Vergil的胸膛，研磨揉搓着乳头，寻找能够钻进去的孔道。  
“说话，我知道你的声音已经恢复了，别怪我不给你机会。”  
他踹了一脚悬空的身体，几声呻吟被吞回蚌壳一般紧闭的嘴里。触手似乎找到了目的地，其中两根尖端化为细针状，扎入了乳孔，少量液体顺着创口流了下来，而更多的被注入了平坦的胸部。  
在Vergil惊恐的眼神注视下，他的胸部像被吹起的气球一样鼓涨起来，好似长出一对女性的乳房。多余的脂肪根部又被拘束具卡得死紧，勒得他近乎窒息。那混蛋小恶魔拍了拍这对新“玩具”，钩起乳环上的银链拉扯着和阴茎环扣在了一起。  
“把他洗干净吧。”

高压的水流冲过来时Vergil全身都在抖，Dante的身体不听使唤，他想停止，但魔帝的命令是人偶的唯一真理，他已经无力吐槽魔界居然有水管这种东西，而且还跟人间的差不多，只是造型更诡异。Vergil的肚子被过量的水撑起，后穴被一根巨大的按摩棒堵住，主犯是年轻版’Dante’，正手拿水管的Dante是帮凶。  
又一个命令下达，他难以自控地走上前去，手伸向被锁链吊起的穴口，两根手指，三根，四根……噗叽一声，他的半个手掌滑进了Vergil的肉穴，几乎能顺着阴道的薄肉摸到满是液体的肠子。露在外面的铁链很凉，里面的被体温煨得很热，Vergil向后弯折的腿在发抖，Dante的角度看不到他的表情，他一定很疼，可是在魔帝的命令下他无法停止手上的入侵。  
冷汗逐渐爬上Dante的额头。  
在蛮力的作用下他的手腕没入穴口，指尖似乎碰到了一截金属器具，那是什么？他小心翼翼地摸索，直到转了一下某个旋钮一样的机关……  
咣当， Vergil重重地摔落在地上，头先着地摔得头晕眼花。Dante看向手上的东西——那是由数个内卷钩爪组成的梨形刑具，外侧布满尖刺，底部与锁链相连，他转动刚刚的旋钮，啪嚓，钩爪张开，刑具扩张到两倍的大小，尖刺上还沾着不少鲜血和碎肉。  
不。  
他张开嘴，发不出声音，Vergil躺在他脚边，腰身依旧因为束具的原因强制弓起，浑身上下湿淋淋，气若游丝，眉头紧皱，水珠顺着垂顺的头发滴下，鲜血从下体流出。更让人难以置信的是，被改造过的双乳在刚刚的刺激下居然分泌出了乳汁，奶腥和血腥气不停地刺激着Dante的神经，他感到体温在升高。  
不，这不对。  
一声嗤笑打断了他，他转头看到了那个年轻的冒牌货。  
“真是稀奇，人偶居然会有生理反应。”他从未觉得年轻时自己的表情如此欠扁过，“真令人嫉妒。”  
Dante低下头，下体的状态给他当头一棒。他的理性疯狂否定看到的一切，他居然勃起了？就在此时，此地，看过，亲身参与过对Vergil的凌虐之后？  
下贱，不知廉耻，令人作呕！  
Dante愤怒地瞪着抬头的小兄弟，暗自期望这不过是Mundus的又一个阴谋，而现实狠狠地打碎了他的幻想。  
他再一次看向自己的身体——不是另一个时空里Mundus的傀儡，而是现实世界中，自己原本的身体。  
昂扬的小Dante对着他尴尬得想找条地缝钻进去的主人，愉快地say hi。  
Dante的心沉到了谷底。  
等他的意识回到Vergil所在的时空，他和那个年轻版的自己正一前一后把Vergil夹在中间，他那根罪恶的肉棒深深插进亲哥哥的生殖腔，根据触感前方正顶撞着残破的子宫口。另一个’Dante’双臂环着Vergil，像在挤奶一样伸手揉搓那对双峰，乳汁随着冲撞的节奏一点点地喷涌而出。  
喝吧，别浪费。  
Vergil的胸脯被送到Dante嘴边，他鬼使神差地咬住那乳头，像婴儿一样吮吸，甘甜的乳汁让他差点哭出来。  
不，那液体一点也不甜，而Dante大概真的哭了出来。  
对不起，对不起。  
“Dante？”Vergil微弱地呼唤他地名字，大概是滴落在他胸膛的热泪让他察觉到了什么。  
Devils never cry.  
对不起，等我，我会救你的。  
“Dante……回去……”  
不。  
倒错的欲望加深了他的自我厌恶，无论有心还是无意，在成为加害者之后他更不可能放任Vergil不管。此刻的Dante已被拯救这一执念包裹，听不进任何声音了。  
Vergil开始挣扎，却被身后的恶魔全数按下，’Dante’强硬地掰过他的下巴，舌头和他搅在一起。  
“放松，什么都不要想，什么都不要做，我们会好好爱你的。”  
Dante怒视着对面的冒牌货，骗子，他想，却惊异地发现对面看他的眼神似乎露出一种莫名的……嫉妒。  
本来正吸吮着Dante性器的紧致肉穴里，突然闯入了另一位“不速之客”，新加入者不管不顾地挤进了最深处。本就被撑到极限的Vergil终于不堪重负，下意识地挺腰挣动两下后，便彻底地昏厥过去。  
啪啪，红色恶魔抽打了两下昏迷者的脸颊，没能获得应有的回应后，转而将手放到被束缚的性器，以及充满液体的腹部。  
被折磨到失去意识，再被更严重的疼痛唤醒，Vergil一直重复循环在这样的地狱中。  
——住手！  
Dante怒吼，他的情感在这一刻冲破了枷锁，人偶的身体脱离了Mundus的控制，捉住年轻的同类，将他甩了出去。  
同时破碎的，还有某个古老的时空间的封印，Dante小心地抱起Vergil，听到某个陌生又熟悉的声音在他耳边放声大笑。  
“请容我致以最高的敬意，谢谢，魔女之子，我终于自由了！”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯，事情都是魔女2Boss搞出来的，大概就是2代结束后贝爹把Boss困在自己身体里离开，到他穿越回1代故事开始之前，这段时间里Boss想利用鬼泣世界线来逃脱魔女那边的因果闭环，于是利用了蛋。  
> 下章让贝爹再详细解释一下吧，其实这文是想圆一下魔女那边的因果闭环里，关于光之右眼的一个小Bug来着。


End file.
